The Sun-setting Relationship
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Strange title, I know. It's a romance of Miyako and Hawkmon... So read it. ^-^; It's short, sweet, and stupid in my opinion. I'm having terrible writer's block. I'm sorry. ~Hikari Takaishi


****

The Sun-setting Relationship

The rain was pouring quite heavily and several flashes of lightning illuminated the dark sky. Inside, a young girl sat at her computer, her mind listening to the rain pound onto the windows and roof, and her eyes watched the lightning bolts dash out of the clouds to grab their special time to shine. And she listened to the rumbles of thunder that completed this heavenly storm. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker on and off, she turned around in her seat to look for her friend.

"Poyomon?" she called out a little. The small winged digimon swooped out from underneath the bed. His little feather stuck up like an antenna from a radio.

"What is it, Miyako?" he asked, fluttering in front of her computer.

Miyako stood up and tossed her hair over her shoulders. "I want to go to the Digital World today."

"But, Miya', the rain is really hard," Poyomon said in his adorable, muffled child-like voice.

"I know. I know." She admitted, "But it might not be raining in the Digiworld."

"But, Miyako-"

"Let's go…" she begged, but in a strong voice. The girl walked to her closet and then walked back to her bed, a heavy sweater in her arms. She slipped her shoes on, and then the sweater, then walked to the door, picking up her bag. Like clockwork, Poyomon dove into the bag and made himself comfortable.

Outside, the rain was even harder than it seemed. Miyako pulled her arms over her head and dashed ahead of her to hurry to the school. Poyomon poked at the zipper enough to let him see outside. All he saw was Miyako's elbow and a part of the sky. A loud bash of thunder frightened the little digimon. And then a bright flash of lightning scared him even more. His beak tugged to shut he zipper.

Miyako remembered how Daisuke once got them into the school, so she entered that same way. Her shoes left a muddy trail to the door; she wiped her feet and walked in. Swerving her way through the halls, she finally came into the computer room. She sat herself down in front of the correct computer and looked outside again.

She held up her D-3 and said, "Digiport, open!"

Enter the jazzy/cheesy Transfer to the Digiworld music here. ^-^;

Miyako tumbled onto a soft beach and her bag landed beside her. "A beach, how great." She smiled and opened up the bag. Hawkmon flew above the girl and then stopped in front of her.

"Great place you have chosen, Miyako," Hawkmon complimented. "Beautiful, I might add."

Miyako looked up at the bright blue sky and then at her heavy sweatshirt. She quickly pulled it off and leaned back, using it as a pillow. "I could just stay here forever." 

Hawkmon perched himself beside his friend and added, "I'd go wherever you'd go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Hawkmon blushed, "I just mean we're partners. Partners can't leave each other, you know."

"Oh, all right." Miyako yawned. Her glasses reflected the sun's rays as she did so, and then she closed her eyes. "It's so peaceful."

Hawkmon leaned on her side and shut his eyes, "I shall agree, Miyako."

After moments of silence and sunbathing, Miyako climbed to her feet and walked to where the sand started to get damp. She removed her shoes and socks and pulled her pant legs up above her knees. The girl knelt down and indented the sand with her finger. Hawkmon made his way to his friend and stood in confusion. She was tracing a heart with her finger and writing 'Miyako + Nobody' in the center.

"Miyako?" he asked carefully, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that I'm not with anybody." She replied. Hawkmon slanted his head a little.

"Does that mean she doesn't love anyone?" Hawkmon thought to himself, "does it mean that she doesn't love me? Or does it just mean what she said; that she's not with anyone. I'm a bird digimon… she's a human girl… How can I possibly compare my love to her the way she does with the other boys she meets? Grr… Them boys… The ones who don't even know her. The ones she doesn't even know. She falls in love with them because of their looks, the way the talk, the way they treat her. I can't even compare. Not as a bird-not as me! I'm worthless to her, she called me her friend. Well, she also said I was the greatest boy she's ever met. But she also called me a stuffy old bird! I can't stay mad at her." He looked at her beginning to build a sandcastle. "I can't say I love her either. If I can't do anything but fight, that must mean that I'm only her fighting partner. The only reason she's friends with me is because I have to fight for her. For the Digidestined, too. That's the only reason we're so-called friends. Right?"

"Hawkmon," she broke his thoughts, "you look as though your brain was eaten out by a woodpecker."

Hawkmon smiled a little. "I'm sorry, Miyako. Did you need me?"

Friendly conversations passed through with each other as they built the castle. It was nearing completion when Hawkmon asked Miyako a question.

"Miyako," he held a wing out to hold the bucket.

"Yeah?" she asked while packing the sand tighter.

"Do you…" Hawkmon felt himself blush a little bit.

Miyako looked up and rubbed her forehead with the back of her head. "Is there a problem, Hawkmon?"

"Never mind…" 

"You look like you're blushing. Or are you just hot?" Miyako questioned.

"It is a little warm…" Lied Hawkmon.

Miyako stood up, "Let's take a break."

They made themselves comfortable underneath a tree, letting the shade cool them down. Miyako removed her glasses and sighed.

"I'm you're friend," Hawkmon said to her lightly, "aren't I?"

"O'course, Hawkmon."

"Just a friend?" 

Miyako lifted the bird-like digimon into her arms and hugged him. "What are you worrying about? I love you, Hawkmon, you're an awesome friend." She glanced at the sandcastle from a distance. "Perfecto! We make a great team, Hawkmon."

He smiled and nudged his beak into his wing to hide a blush. Miyako drifted into a daydream and shared it with her friend.

"Wouldn't that be totally awesome if you were a person like me." She said with her eyes closed, "We'd be such good friends. It wouldn't even be funny. And the best part is, is that you could go to school with me and maybe you'd be-" She stopped her daydream and looked down at Hawkmon, "Dreams don't hurt, do they?"

He shook his head, "If they did, I'd be in pain."

Miyako pondered about this. "I wish I could see you, if you were… you know, not a digimon." She stood up and walked away, Hawkmon was about to follow, but she told him to stay. "I'll be back, I just, er, need to do something." She rushed passed a couple trees and bushes before she settled into a well hidden spot.

Hawkmon stood there in confusion, "I wonder if she had to go to the bathroom." Both of the two, though they were apart, thought about if he was to turn into a human. Hawkmon wished, Miyako wondered. 

(Okay, people… I STILL dunno know the magical world of DigiMorphing works. 'Cause no one else knew, I don't think. Since this is my second story of the digimon loving human stuff, it still sucks 'cause I don't know what I'm writing. Eep! Let's just say that their thoughts combined and… Poof! Hawkmon turned into Gijinka Hawkmon. O.o…)

Miyako raced out of the trees and shrubbery and finally stumbled back onto the sand. Glancing around the area, she saw nothing but her bag and her sandcastle. She wondered where Hawkmon went.

"Hawkmon! Hey, where'd ya go?" she called out and walked to her castle. The waves started to push itself further onto the beach and the light rumblings filled the silence. A small breeze whipped across the girl, causing her hair to blow into her face. She pulled the lock of hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses. She noticed a shadow leaning against a tree. Her eyes squinted to see who it was. A complete stranger, most likely.

"Miyako?" she heard the voice come from that same direction as the shadow.

"Hawkmon! Careful! There's a person over th-"

The shadowed figure stood up and stepped out from the shadows. It was a young boy, with a bandana and a feather in the back. "Hello, Miyako." His accent seemed even thicker.

Hearts filled her eyes, "Hawkmon, you gotta see this, he's the most dreamiest…" She then realized who it was and dropped her hands to her sides, "Hawkmon?"

The boy walked towards the girl and then held out his hand, "I am he, he is me." He smirked playfully.

Hearts filled her eyes again, "You're dreamy."

Hawkmon laughed uneasily, his cheeks turning a little pink.

"How'd this happen?" she questioned.

"I do not know…"

"Are you sure you're?"

"I am."

"Oh, wow."

"Is there a problem?"

"Nno…" she blinked. 

They began to talk about what happened, how they felt about what happened, and what they were to do now. In the Digital World, it began to get dark and rather cold. Miyako, who was still surprised of her newly found friend, curled into his arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Is our friendship even greater?" she asked him, her voice a calm and childish tone.

"Is it still called a friendship?" he asked back.

"What do you mean?" Miyako looked up.

Hawkmon kept his eyes out on the ocean rolling onto the beach. "Miyako, we're great friends, despite the fact we have only known each other for a short amount of time…"

"Get to the point," she said impatiently.

"Still impatient as the first time I met you," he joked.

She gave a pouting sigh.

"What I'm trying to say," began Hawkmon again, "I think that I love you. Not just because we _had_ to meet, but because of our friendship. To me, you're a goddess in training, Miyako."

Miyako looked up again with a blush filling her cheeks, "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said t'me."

They sat in an embrace and waited for the sun to set. As the sun was saying it's goodnight to the ocean, Hawkmon was saying his goodnight to Miyako. His hands were linked in hers, and his head rested lightly upon her own. Finally, he pulled back from the hug and gave Miyako a forceful, but loving, kiss. A long awaited kiss, that is. Tears filled the girl's eyes because she knew that this moment would have to end, and neither of them knew how such a thing happened. The kiss ended as the sun's last rays disappeared. Their friendship took a newly found path, and they were willingly following. Unlike the sun and it's shine, their love will not die out.

Cheesiness! Ya! All hail the cheesy stories from yours truly. O.o I mean, I'm sorry, you guys, I know you want good stories. I know you must hate me now that I can't write any more. ~_~ Read and review. Or insult. Whichever works for me. Hikari Takaishi~! 


End file.
